Micheal's Child
by Michelle Winchester
Summary: Mary Thomas was Seven when she was Adopted by Bobby Singer but what are the unusual circumstances of her birth? Watch her as she grows from Abused foster Child to the Daughter of "one of heavens miost Terrifying Wepons"


**DISCLAIMER: Michelle Winchester does not own Supernatural or any of its characters. This is a Fan work she makes no Profit from posting this or others like It.**

The adoption had been finalized for less than a week when he gave it to me the small notebook that would one day hold all the details of my abuse, from every foster family to the people I thought were my biological family, it would hold it all. He said I was an idjit if I thought I was dealing with by keeping it all in he said I would explode back then all I could do was imagine hunks of me everywhere and he could only laugh at the look on my face I was only seven then. That man I'm talking about his name is Bobby singer the man I would one day call dad he was my hero still is when I think about it. Now this story is not for the faint of heart all though I'm not very good with the descriptions I'm sure you'll thank me for it later if you're still interested in my story feel free to scroll down if not click back . My Name is Mary Thomas and this is my story.

Chapter 1 Before Sioux falls - Prologue

I was born in Rapid City, South Dakota in Pennington County. My Father was a mechanic and an Alcoholic, my mother was a stay at home mom and a drug addict, I had 3 siblings all older than me I haven't seen them since I was 4. We were never beaten at the Thomas house but we were abused in a sense, My father would call me and my bothers names, mum would 'forget' to feed us and just generally ignore us, Josh the oldest would look after us as mum would spend most of the day in bed he always said mom and dad shouldn't be allowed to have kids. My brother's names were Joshua, Charlie and David, Josh was 7, Charlie 5, David 3 and I was 2 and a half. The days at the Thomas house were as routine as they could get, Dad got up at 7 to go to work and then Josh would wake up Charlie then sneak over to David's and my room to wake us up we had to be quite or mom would get mad. Josh would then make us some breakfast and get us dressed and walk us to the old neighbor of ours who lived down the street from us she was 62 and never had any children of her own she liked it when David and I called her granny, then he and Charlie would walk to school, after they would come and pick us up by the time we got home mum was out of bed doing whatever drugs she was addicted to at the time josh would keep us out of her way for most of the night apparently I had a bad habit of escaping and then she would swoop in and yell at or hit me, like I said we were never beaten there but that also doesn't mean we didn't get the occasional hit. I was 4 when we became wards of the state one of the neighbor's had called the cops on our parents when they were having a fight ….it got violent when he threatened us apparently mum had a caring bone in her body. Dad had dragged me out of bed and was about to hit me when Josh and Mum had gotten in to it Josh took the hit for me and Mum had stopped him from throwing another one the police arrived 5 minutes later and took everyone Downtown. The last time I saw my brothers was when the caretaker in the girls group home was taking me away from them and I was screaming at her to not take me away I still miss them and think about them every day.

My first Foster parents were Miranda and John Tracy and the lived in Green Valley a couple of Towns over from Rapid City they were an average household for the most part I'd lived with them for two weeks when John was laid off and then things got worse. Miranda had to take more shifts at work and john had developed a drinking problem, he was always sober when the social workers came around; there were three other foster children in the house Jenny Wilson who was ten, Marcus Dean who was 8 and Jimmy Novak who was 15. When John got laid off we became nothing more than pay checks to them or at least to John who only fed us when necessary when Miranda wasn't home which was quickly becoming more and more frequently. I became fast friends with Jimmy surprisingly he reminded me of

Josh and made me feel like I had an older brother again, he took care of me and was a silent protector as John prowled around the house drunk and Jenny looked after Marc and I while Jimmy had his social workers visits and when he was late coming home from school. Jimmy got emancipated on his sixteenth birthday on his last night in the Tracy house Miranda took the night off and made him a cake and when everyone went to bed I remember him sneaking into my room that night. I hadn't been particularly fond of the idea of Jimmy leaving and I had made my displeasure known, gently he shook me awake and made me sit up "hey Mary" he whispered "hi "I had whispered "so I hear your going to miss me Miss Mary" Jimmy said sadly I nodded "well I'm going to miss you too" he said "really?' I asked he smiled and nodded "of course I am all of you now I need you to put on a brave face for me okay?" he said I nodded "that's a good girl it's time for you to go back to sleep ok?" he asked again I nodded. Jimmy tucked me back in he left early the next day after everyone had said good bye, I didn't seem Jimmy again for a long time but when I went back to Jenny's and I's room there was a box on my bed and another on Jenny's. Jimmy had left us charm bracelets cheap ones but that didn't matter to me I couldn't wear it till I was six cause it was so big but I carried it with me everywhere. Things got worse after Jimmy left Marcus, Jenny and I no longer had a protector and John took advantage of it swiping at us whenever he could according Jenny he was always acted like this it was nothing new except Jimmy wasn't there to help. I left the Tracy house three days before my fifth birthday.

The next home I was in was Rapid Cites home for girls it was run by three women Mrs. Drake who was kind old woman who often watched the younger children and could sometimes be seen giving them cookies and other sweets if they had been good. Another Caretaker was Miss. Harrow she looked after most children five to ten I was immediately placed in her care; Miss Harrow was a nice young woman in her mid-twenties but often punished the wrong person who was more times in the wrong place at the wrong time than not the other children liked to pin things on the new kids to stay out of trouble. During my stay I was "Responsible" for Drawing on the wall, six broken dishes, cutting Bridget's ponytail off(I will admit I did do that she deserved it),punching Alice in the face , stealing food from the kitchen , and painting all the girls in my dorm green. There was another Caretaker Mrs. Deacon she looked after everyone ten to Seventeen though there wasn't very many people over sixteen as most got emancipated as soon as they could for obvious reasons foster care sucked big time you didn't want to be in it longer than necessary which of course meant saving every single dime you got to pay for legal fees, a place to live etc. Personally by then I wanted out right then and there. While at the home I was admitted to the hospital after a nasty prank, one of the girls had snuck into Mrs. Deacons Office and had stolen her eye drops poured it into my drink while I wasn't looking...God the pain was unbearable at first they thought I had appendicitis but after the blood work came back with eye drops in it they kept me to manage the pain which fortunately wasn't long, all the girls in the dorm got punished for that one. I stayed at the home for 3 months in total.

The next foster family I had lived in Creighton their names where Dawn and Mark Kim but I was only to address them as Mr. and Mrs. Kim the only exception was when my Social worker Ross came down for her monthly check up on them. The Kim's had three children of their own Tom, Betty and Baby Jacob by now September had just started and I was just starting kindergarten and for the first time in a long time I was excited I remembered what Jenny had told me about kindergarten she had told me it was fun, that they had blocks, a sandbox, dress up, that they had reading buddies to help you learn to read, you learned the Alphabet, before I let Jenny had been teaching it to Marcus And I, by then I could got to H without fail. My kindergarten teachers name was Miss. Adams one kid asked if she was related to the Adams Family much to the disappointment of the class she said no, school always came relatively easy I passed with ease not that the Kim's were much interested in the progress reports sent home other than the fact they had to sign them . Then Christmas came my first Christmas away from home my social worker made a special visit on Christmas Eve she gave me an envelope and a small box. Christmas came and went and I had to sit watching the Kim's real children open gifts and was told to clean up there mess. I waited until school started to open anything the Ross gave me and Miss. Adams helped me read it was note from Jimmy and a new charm for my bracelet it was Angel wings, the envelope also contained some photos some of him and his work/school friends and I recognized a few, some were of his new apartment and his cat Toby and some were taken Jimmy's last week at the Tracy house when Miranda had taken us all to the beach for Jenny's Birthday Jimmy had said they'd all gotten copies him, Jenny , Marcus and I all sent through social services. Miss .Adams offered to help me write a letter back and the next day she brought in her Polaroid Camera she said it would be rude if I didn't send any pictures back we took pictures of my new friend Jessie and I, I fell of the playground and lost my two loose front teeth with a cry of finally from Jessie the only thing that freaked him out was the blood once cleaned up it was a picture of toothless wonder, we built a snow man and took a picture of that. Miss. Adams help put it all together and I even drew him a picture I don't remember what it was but I was so proud of it and we sent it off to Jimmy, at the end of the day she'd given me a little book to put all of Jimmy's pictures in. I remember thinking she was the nicest lady I had ever met. I got one reply from Jimmy before I had to move house on February 14th.

I was in another group home after that not much happened there except me getting the flu and

turning 6 on March 6th one of the caregivers said it was my champagne birthday and had given me a glass of apple juice and said that could be my champagne I didn't mind it was a nice gesture . But now here's where the story gets gruesome and it starts on my birthday that year. When I moved counties and ended up in Sioux Falls, Minnehaha County and into the care of Harry and Dianne Davies

**Authors Note: You see what I did there virtual cookies to whoever guesses where I got John Tracy from. Yeah I know too much happy for and abuse story I'm getting there I don't like writing about small children getting beaten it makes me will printed off put in my fire pit and used to make delicious s'mores and please Review**


End file.
